The New Adventures of Danny Fenton
by LegallyLatina05
Summary: Some unknown adventures about Danny...first chapter and a half up


The Adventures of Danny Fenton 

Chapter One

Adrina

It was the first day of school, and Danny Fenton was heading up to Casper High with his friends, Sam and Tucker.

"So," Danny said, "new year, new me." He stood back and smiled. "Do you see anything different about me?"

Sam squinted at him and Tucker wasn't even paying attention, he was playing a video game.

"You finally washed your hair!" Sam cried.

Danny gave her an evil look. "NO! Wait, I do wash my hair. Be serious, Sam." He smiled again. "You sure you don't notice anything different about me?"

"He hasn't phased through anything since he has gotten here." Tucker muttered from his video game.

"I'm so nervous right now, I near peeing in my pants. But nothing from my body has disappeared!" Danny replied.

Sam gave him a thumbs-up. "Now come on, Tucker, Danny. I don't want to be late for the first day."

Sam pushed open the school's doors and was followed in by Danny and Tucker, who finally put his game away.

Inside, there was this huge crowd of people leaning against one side of the room's walls.

"What is going on?" Danny asked a girl nearby.

"There's a new girl this year!" she squealed excitedly. "It's that new teen rock singer, Adrina!"

Danny frowned. "Who is she?" The girl looked upset and went back to the crowd, and was followed by Tucker.

"Tucker, where are you going?" Sam cried. Tucker turned around.

"I love Adrina! She is so HOT! I can't believe she is going to this school!" He turned back around and went deep into the crowd.

Sam crossed her arms and looked at Danny. "I guess because of your ghost duties you don't know who she is." Danny shook his head.

Sam sighed and said, " She is the thing that is 'IN' right now. She's skinny, she's beautiful and she has an awesome voice that is wasted on meaningless songs. That's why I hate her. She is so fake. People like to think her songs have deeper meaning but they don't." She pursed her lips and walked away angrily. Danny was left standing there with the crowd, desperate to get near their idol.

"I'm a little bit curious to see this Adrina." Danny said to himself. He began walking toward the crowd when he heard a booming voice.

"Alright! All right, people! Back up please! Miss Adrina needs to get her books! She is not here to just sign autographs! She needs to learn too, you know!" the voice said.

Danny elbowed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey, Danny! I thought you weren't interested in seeing her!" another voice yelled.

Danny turned, to find himself next to Tucker. "She's hot, isn't she?" Tucker asked.

This is when Danny finally laid his eyes on Adrina. She was a little bit on the short side, fourteen, had long dark hair, brown eyes, and a body that just wouldn't quit. The person who was telling people to back off was her bodyguard. Adrina opened her locker and pulled out her books.

"You!" the bodyguard yelled, pointing directly at Danny. "Come here!" He grabbed Danny by the shirt collar, so he didn't have much say in the matter. He stuck him right next to Adrina.

"You are to stick with Miss Adrina from now on. She is taking the exact same classes as you, according to the principal. You protect her with your life. You understand me?" the bodyguard asked. Well, more like demanded. Danny gulped and nodded. The bodyguard grabbed Danny's hand, put it in Adrina's and pushed them in the direction opposite of the crowd. Danny was in slight shock, so he didn't move. Adrina tugged on Danny's hand and whispered, "Come on. Let's go before they noticed I've left." Danny came to his senses right when the crowd noticed that Adrina was missing.

"There they are!" Danny heard Tucker yell. "Get 'em!" Danny pulled on Adrina's arm and they both started running. Adrina stopped at a Janitor's closet, opened the door, shoved Danny inside and closed the door behind her. She collapsed on an upside-down bucket.

"Wow! That was fun, huh?" She smiled. Danny looked at her like she was insane.

"Fun? You call that fun? We could have died!" He gasped. She started laughing.

"I thought high school guys were supposed to be fun." She pulled on his hair. "I guess I have just gotten used to it. I mean, living the way I do." She smiled again. Danny gave her a funny look.

"You know, my friend told me about you and you are nothing like she says." Adrina looked at him and shook her head. "You can't believe everything you hear." She poked her head out the door. "I think everyone has gone to class. Come on, let's go to class." Danny kicked back. "Nah. Let's just stay in here." He put his arms behind his head. Adrina walked over and punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! You hit hard!" Danny rubbed his stomach.

"Aw, poor baby. Now let's go or I will pull a diva act on you." She took Danny's hand and led him outside. She pulled out her schedule.

"Um," She stopped walking, " I have no idea where I'm going." She turned to Danny. "This is your school. You should know these things," she laughed. He pulled her toward a classroom and they took two seats in the back. Adrina pulled a hat, stuffed all her hair in it and took out her binder.

"Well, like I was saying to those who had arrived on time to class," the teacher glared at Adrina and Danny, "who knows the answer to this equation?" He gestured his hairy hand toward the board.

"I hate math," Adrina muttered.

Chapter Two

A New Enemy Approaches

"So, Adrina, what is it like being a megastar?" Tucker asked at lunch later that day, with food particles flying everywhere. Adrina looked over from her mystery meat. "It's okay, I guess. I never really thought about it before. It doesn't seem like a job to me."

Sam slouched in her seat and crossed her arms, but Tucker went on. "So you don't mind being judged and -!"

"Look, Tucker, just let her eat, all right?" Danny said angrily.

"Danny, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Then I guess you won't mind me asking," Sam said with sudden interest, " what in the world are you doing in a town that most people haven't even heard of?"

"Because I needed to finish up school. My grades were suffering with those tutors and I wanted to get away. Something happened to me while in Los Angeles and it was- Whoa!"

The side of the school exploded and a ghost with heavy machinery zoomed out of it.

"Will you excuse me please?" Danny said, racing behind a tree.

"Wait!" Adrina cried, except Tucker threw his arm around her waist and pulled her under a table with Sam.

"Is he crazy? He can't do anything against that thing!" Adrina gasped. Sam shook her head. "You don't know Danny."

Danny Phantom came flying from behind a tree and went after the machine ghost.

"Whoa! Who's that!" Adrina cried over the racket.

Sam smiled. "It's Danny Phantom!"


End file.
